


with just one armband to carry me home

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Harry, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, buttfuck, daddy - Freeform, dom!Louis, larry - Freeform, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are roommates and Zayn's cousin Harry came to visit and stay the night or two. He fooled around with Louis while Zany is gone.</p><p>Just imagine 17 y/o Harry and present Louis (22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	with just one armband to carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of kudos on my first one so I thought I might give a second time a chance. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Title from the song shirtsleeves by ed sheeran.

Louis got home from work early today. He was exhausted and hope that Zayn had cook or buy him dinner. 

He usually did, so he probably made Louis dinner already by now. 

He walks in the shared apartment and smell the delicious smell of chicken curry. 

He never remember Zayn knows how to cook curry. 

"Zayn?" He called but no one answers. 

He didn't called again when he saw a curly lad in his kitchen. 

"Excuse me," he started making the small kid jumps and turns to face him. 

He looks scared and confused with Louis approaches closer to him. "Who are you and where's Zayn?" 

"I'm uh Harry, Zayn's cousin," he stutters. 

Louis nodded remembering that Zayn mentioned his cousin coming over. 

"Oh, hi there," Louis smiled. "I'm Louis, Zayn's mate. Where is he anyways?" 

"He's getting supplies," he told Louis. 

Louis left the kitchen and into his room leaving the boy alone. 

About half an hour later he heard Zayn' s voice outside his room. He stood up and walks outside to see Zayn and Harry at the dinner table. 

"Louis, join us, will you?" Zayn offered as he nodded and sat next to Zayn, across from Harry as Harry helped him to put the chicken curry on his plate. 

It was delicious Louis had to admit. He ended up finishing all of the chickens that Zayn or Harry can't finish. 

"Shit, they need me in the office." Zayn said, gluing his eyes on his phone. "Lou, could you keep Harry company for an hour or two?" 

He nodded and walk towards the couch where Harry and Zayn was.

He sat next to Harry as Zayn stood up from the couch opposite of the one Harry and Louis are sitting on. 

"Good, I'll be back soon." He said before grabbing his coat and left the flat.

They were watching the telly now. None of them are saying a word. Louis was the first to break the silence.

"Why are you in London again?" He asked Harry as Harry look up to him. 

"Uh, I'm looking through UNI" 

Louis didnt answer him and glued his eyes back on the television. 

"Are you um...gay?" Harry asked out of the blue. 

Louis looks down to him. "How do you even know that?" 

"Zayn told me." He blushed. 

Louis smirked and scoot closer to him. "What about you, hmm?" 

Harry's cheek turn even more red when he feels Louis hand on his thighs. 

"You want to see my room?" Louis whispered seductively as Harry nodded. 

Louis stood up and walks in his room with Harry following. Louis closed the door and locked it safely gesturing Harry to his bed. 

"How old are you, babe?" Louis asked, joining him on the bed. 

"Seventeen," Harry blushed again and Louis leans in to kiss him as he kissed him back. 

The kiss turns in to a make out session, with clothes leaving their bodies layer by later until they were both in their boxers. 

"Louis," Harry moaned when he feels Louis' tongue licking his expose nipples. "Want you inside me," 

That does it. 

Louis pulls away from Harry and pulled down his boxers and Harry's. 

Louis grab the lube from the drawer and slick up two fingers, prepping Harry's tight hole. 

"Ungh!" Harry whimpered , feeling his cold fingers in him. "More, Louis. I can take it." 

"Yeah?" He asked, putting in another finger making the smaller boy a moaning mess. 

He sciccors Harry until he was ready. 

"I'm ready Louis, get your big cock in my arse!" 

Louis was so turned on with his words, he didnt hesitate to slick up the lube on his angry cock then burried his thick cock inside of Harry. 

"Ah! Harder!" He screams in pleasure, his fingers are now dug deep on Louis skin. 

"Yeah, baby uh you're so tight." Louis moans. "Fuck, Harry ugh" 

 

"Daddy!" Harry moaned out of the blue, turning Louis on making him thrust faster inside the younger boy. "I'm so tight for you, Daddy. Only for you."

"Fuck, baby," Louis grab Harry's neglected cock and start stroking it making Harry moans even louder. 

"I wanna come, Daddy!" He told Louis as Louis nodded. 

"Come baby, come for Daddy " he whispered then nibbled on Harry's earlobe. 

Harry released between his stomach and Louis' 

Louis soon released inside of Harry's gaining g a loud moan from the youbger boy. 

Louis pulls out then lay next to the exhausted boy he just wrecked. 

"Daddy," Harry whispered, scooting closer to Louis and rest his head on Louis' chest. "You're my daddy," 

"I'm your daddy," Louis kissed the top of his head before the pair dozed off in deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sugarbabestyles on twitter. Send me feedback? xx


End file.
